


The New Cinderella

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager as Cinderella, Eren is Cinderella, Everyone Is Gay, Flirty Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Happy Ending, I tried ok, It Gets Better, Levi is nice, M/M, More tags to be added, Nerd Eren Yeager, Parties, Popular Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rated M because of language, Rich Erwin Smith, Sexual Tension, Shy Eren Yeager, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Eren Yeager, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and he loves tight jeans, armim is flirty, but its ok bc life is shit and we need some hapiness, but thats ok, eren has no sense of style, even though im the author, i guess, i just wanted something happy and silly, i love tags yayy, idk about football, just read it ok, non-binary hanji, other anime references, shortish chapters, some chapters are short, this is gay, this is so not realistic tbh, thnks levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is one of the most popular guys in Trost High School, rich, handsome, and on top of that captain of the football team.  Eren is a nobody with a slightly crush on a certain raven haired boy, their social status are just like North and South, how will these two souls come to meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi-Senpai!!

There are two kind of people in high school, the popular, and the nobodies, you either shine or fall, you win or lose. Levi Ackerman can fit the first category perfectly, he's rich, smart, handsome, and top of all captain of the football's team. On the other hand is Eren, the nobody, ugly sweaters covering his body and thick enormous glasses hiding his face, and he's hopelessly in love with Levi.

All of this started one year ago, when Eren was on his first year of high school, completely at loss of where his next class was (we've all been there), the brunette started to panic when the bell rang, if he ever found his classroom he was going to be late, he tried asking a couple of guys that passed occasionally but they only brushed him off or they'd just simply ignore him. Eren rested his hand on an unknown locker and tried to calm himself down, it didn't work, he checked his watch again and it was already 7:45, fifteen minutes late, he couldn't be late on his first day of school, what would the teacher say? What if they called his dad? What if they put it on his personal record?!

Eren kept drowning himself in the 'what if's' and anxiety was reaching its highest peak, when a voice snapped the brunette out of his thoughts.

"Hey need any help?" The voice spoke gently. 

He looked up to see what he thought was an angel, but it could have just been the sunbeams behind the stranger that made him look all sparkly and charming. The brunette stared like an idiot because suddenly he was speechless to see the gorgeous owner of the voice. He had silver piercing eyes, if looks could kill everyone with the ability to see would be dead by now, he noticed his pale white skin that only made his eyes pop out more and his silky raven hair. His eyes traced to his hands, and that's when he was pulled out to reality again, the raven haired boy was asking for his schedule that Eren was holding. With shaky anxious hands he handed it to him, he carefully scanned it and then silver met teal. 

"Your class is K-203" he explained "the second building, this is the first one so I'll walk you there" he returned the schedule to its original owner and then he took Eren's hand to start moving, the sudden contact made the brunette shiver, not with fear, but something more, something better. However this situation seemed rather odd for him to accept it. 

"Y-You don't need to do that" the tone of his voice could have been mistaken as a whisper, despise of it the boy taking his hand didn't have a problem with understanding him, they said that a picture is worth a thousand words, they were right, Levi just smiled. It was his way of saying him 'shut up, and follow me brat' and so Eren followed. By now the brunette was probably blushing to his ears, his heart was beating so fast, he wondered if Levi's was too. If Levi could feel Eren's heartbeat through his fingertips and by his intertwined hands. Words were not enough to describe it, the silence they were sharing, it was the beginning of a new love.


	2. Be Ambitious Boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin thinks his best friend is a love sick puppy. He formulates a plan for them to meet.

1 year later.

 

“Eren you’re drooling” _Again_.

 

The voice of his blonde friend - Armin, woke him up from his fantasize. Thanks god he did, the teacher was already practically throwing daggers at him with her eyes. Eren quickly wiped off the sticky liquid that was threatening to fall from his chin and tried to return his attention to the class instead of imagining the many sexy noises that Levi could make on bed. He was not about to sport a boner in the middle of a history class. Nope nope. But nothing written on the board could catch his attention, only the keen eyes of a certain raven boy that had stole his heart and mind. Ever since their first encounter, Eren couldn't forget about him, Levi Ackerman. The famous Ackerman who was the captain of the football team, who was surprisingly kind (or at least to him), intelligent and extremely hot. What Eren thought it was a simple crush converted into a mad love. He was in love. Or Armin’s definition: ‘obsessive idiot’.

 

The last bell rang announcing the end of school, the voice through the speakers gave announcements and they were dismissed.

 

“You need to stop that if you don't want another year of high school” Armin commented while picking up his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder. Eren had been dozing off in classes more than usual in the past weeks. The reason, Eren bumped into Levi in the boy’s restroom, they didn't even make eye contact but the stark touch was more than enough to make the brunette give sappy speeches about how much of a prince Levi Ackerman was. And guess who had to endure all those long talks in the middle of the night, that’s right, Armin.

 

“Get over it Eren, there are more guys in the school and they’re hot too” He watched his friend sighing, and stuffing his books carelessly into his backpack. “It’s impossible, he is Levi fucking Ackerman! Super hot, football prodigy, and on top of the cake he’s a genius” His voice had a stern tone which made Eren’s face twitch in displeasure, he already knew all those things.

 

“Thanks for rooting on me” Eren said deadpan. He knew he would never get a chance with Levi because unlike the raven he considered himself, boring and plain. Totally not Levi’s boyfriend or even friend material. Armin noted the brunette’s pain expression and said.

 

“I care about you” Armin had no desire to spite his friend, but he had done and now he had to repair it. “I don’t want you to get hurt, that’s all”

 

Eren knew that his friend didn’t mean it in a way to hurt him, he wanted to bring him to reality before he flew too high, but he was already beyond repair and totally head over heels over Levi.

 

They made their way out, he decided to go with a nod and avoided the subject to prevent further unnecessary fights. He couldn’t be angry at Armin no matter how hard he tried.

 

Eren was determined with a mix of stubbornness one of his best qualities but it had downfalls too. Armin remembered back in middle school when Eren’s classroom had to run a 5k to raise money, their homeroom insisted that they could all walk it together and everyone agreed. Except a certain angry teal eyed boy. He was finishing the goddamn race or his name wasn’t Eren Yeager. He wasn’t athletic at all but determination will take you far, and it did. He saw as his seniors passed him, they were faster, stronger, and bigger, but not even for a second the brunette stopped. He finished the race, placing second last (his class placing last).

They walked in silence to their respective lockers and Armin told him that he’d stay longer to complete homework in the library, they said goodbye and each went their own way. He saw how Eren avoided the subject but now he was going to stop this sick love (or start it), he entered the library and skimmed through some books and pondered a plan to show Eren that his prince Levi, wasn’t so much of a prince. Then the most brilliant idea came to his mind, _that’d do_ he thought. He would need a bright smile, tight jeans, and someone’s schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe who else gets that Junjou Romantica reference in the tittle??? I'm so cheeky, anyways any constructive criticism will be accepted please and thank you! Also any tips or suggestion remember this is my first time writing a fic ever, or at least publishing one. So yeah


	3. Don't Forget The Thight Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin has really tight jeans. Awkward flirting, and a new wardrobe!! (Carla is a gr8 mom)

Don’t fidget. Bright smile. Bright smile.  
Armin kept repeating the words in his head as he approached the one and only Erwin Smith. Famous for being good looking (not as much as Levi but sufficient enough to be his friend), popular for his wild parties and kind nature. His aim for now, was an invitation to one of those breathtaking parties. 

“Hey Erwin” Armin said in a sickly sweet voice that made people fall at his feet. Erwin was tall, blonde with an undercut like Levi’s, he was also ripe for his young age. 

Ewin looked up from the book he was currently reading and showed an amiable smile. “Hey cutie” Armin cringed at the stupid made up nickname. “Considering my offer?” 

The smaller blonde chuckled hoping that his laugh would sound honest, he made a ‘hmn’ noise and took a seat next to Erwin. His gaze was locked with the older male, as if he was admiring him. Armin wanted to snort at that silly thought but that would only bring questions that he wasn’t willing to answer. He had a purpose to accomplish, get an invitation to one of his monthly parties, drag his best friend with him and show him how much of an asshole was Levi (yes that’s what Armin thought of him). 

He played with his hair and started small talk with Erwin, fluttering his eyelashes in the right moment, he felt stupid flirting with Erwin but if he wanted to get a normal sleep pattern (that was ruined thanks to Eren and his long ass talks) he would have to bear it. It took about thirty minutes or so to receive an invitation, he would have gotten sooner if he had accepted Erwin’s previous offers about going out with him but he kept refusing for the sake of his pride, Armin was taking advanced science, and that’s where he met Erwin. Armin didn’t think that he was very good looking himself, he would say he was average. Whatever it was that Erwin was attracted to didn’t matter, he was going to take advantage of it. Perhaps he would ask on Saturday night. 

He asked very subtle if Levi would be there, if he wasn’t he would get up in that instant and act as if nothing had happened, all the flirting and fitting in those tight jeans just so he could have Erwin stare at his butt would be meaningless.Thankfully he was going to be present. Armin figured that he would start wearing jeans that tight more often. 

When they were finally thrown out of the library Arming got his phone number, he would text him the details to the party later. Erwin left saying a goodbye and a rather inviting wink, in where Armin chuckled sheepishly, then he waited until the next day to tell his friend the good news.

“Armin you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me?!” Eren shot up from his seat hands firm on the table, he didn’t care if they were at the cafeteria, for him it was as if he had just won the lottery.

“Yes” Armin made a gesture to calm down his friend, it didn't work. “Now please would you please sit down and shut up, people are staring” he muttered the last part and adverted his eyes. 

“Sorry. How did you even get them, isn’t it like for super popular students” The brunette was truly intrigued by the methods his friend had to resorted to.

“Do you remember Erwin Smith?” 

“The one who had the hots for you?”

“That one. Let’s just say that a sweet talk and tight jeans helped me” Armin remembered the memory of how flirty he had been, and blushed a deep scarlet as he recalled inwardly the many pick up lines Erwin told him that day. God, he was so cheesy.

“Okay Ar…” Eren decided that he wouldn’t go into dangerous territory. So he left it at that.  
Many thoughts were invading his head, what he would wear, how he would approach to Levi, what music there would be, but he was utterly happy at the news and he couldn’t thanks Armin enough for making his wishes true. Albeit Armin had ulterior motives behind his actions, the brunette didn’t have to be informed about this. Now he had to show him how much of a douchebag Levi was (according to Armin) and his friend would do the rest. Sweet normal sleeping pattern would be back in no time. 

Eren suddenly had no more appetite he looked right into the blues orbits “Seriously Armin, you have no idea how grateful I am” his voice had a serious tune to it despite the wide smile he was wearing. Armin felt a pang of guilty due to his friend’s words, and he was about to cancel the whole thing out, but that’d only hurt Eren even further. 

Armin lowered his eyes and his eyes showed a hangdog expression, he wondered if Eren could tell, or if he was just paranoid. Either way he felt ashamed of himself, out of pity he let his friend ramble about Levi and how they oh-so-perfect he was. The day went by slowly, Armin almost thought that the universe was making fun of him, the bastards, they were probably laughing at how miserable he looked. 

It was Thursday, which meant that he had just one day and a half to make Eren look presentable for the party. His closet was consisted of rags that Eren called sweaters, and pants with ugly patterns on them. Plus the big thick glasses that masked the brunette’s face and hided his beautiful teal eyes. Only Armin had catched a glimpse of them and holy shit if they were a beautiful colour. Eren’s hair looked like a bird nest, he had wavy hair with bangs that also hided his forehead, Armin knew that Eren was really beautiful but he always hided in the shadows, never attracting attention to himself. It was just his personality, shy but determined, boring at first sight but very engrossing if you managed to crack his hard shell. 

With yet another plan in mind, this time with the best intentions possible, Armin visited Eren’s house, but not looking for the brunette, for someone else, someone who was just as ready as him to give Eren a completely makeover from ‘boring high school student’ to ‘sex-god’ or at least the closest thing to sex god. Carla Yeager will make it happen. 

\---

Armin wasn’t stupid. He made sure to keep the brunette occupied in school telling a puny lie that Levi would be in the Russian Language Club, as if. Eren was easily fooled by his friend so he beamed and stayed behind. Just like Armin wanted, his plan was going perfectly. 

He knocked the door and waited for Carla to answer. She had a cleaning product on her hand which could only mean that he had interrupted her doing chores, she was surprised at Armin’s presence but she still placed a smile and said almost instantly. “Hey Armin, sorry Eren is not home today, he told me he’d be in school almost all day”

“I know. I wanted to talk to you. It’s about Eren actually” 

Carla brought a hand over her mouth and her pupils widened. “Oh no, what did that boy do?” 

“No no no, he didn’t do anything bad.” Armin paused. “May I come in?” 

Carla nodded and beckoned him to enter. She walked to the kitchen to probably restore what he interrupted, Armin followed her to the counter and sat down making himself comfortable, he had been there many times, they only had each other so this was normal, except that his avid friend was absent. 

“So, what did you want to talk about Armin?” Her voice as always was sweet, just like a mother, she was scrubbing the windows a paper towel in one hand and the cleaning product in the other occasionally applying it in some dirty spot against the glass. 

It was a loooong story, and if he wanted her help, the person who had known him since a baby, he needed to tell the whole story starting with Levi and finishing with a pleading question to give his son’s image a makeover. 

Carla already had finished cleaning and she brought some snacks over the counter and let Armin finish his story. She listened carefully, nodding along with him, and not interrupting once. At least it explained Eren’s sudden moods, one day he would be all chirpy and the next he would be gloomy. She presumed it was the hormones, but goddamn it he wasn’t pregnant wasn’t he?!

She pursed her lips, and Armin waited for an answer. 

Her face lit up like a tree in christmas day. “Of course I would help you Armin, he needs a healthy change and the Levi you talk about could be a nice one for Eren” 

Armin sighed in relief at her response, most parents would freak out knowing that their son has a crush on a boy but not Carla, the small blonde never thought why parents would be sad knowing this fact, people were assholes. 

“I’m glad you agree Ms.Yeager. Could you spare me time to go shopping?” Armin fidgeted in his seat, sure she could agree with him, but he didn’t have the money so obviously Carla’s cooperation would be necessary. 

She squeaked “I thought you would never ask! Of course we have plenty of time until Eren comes back” Her small mouth quirked and formed an eager smile. 

The following hours consisted of looking for the best matching outfits, crabby cashiers, and insane prices for underwear. Armin was so exhausted that if he squinted his eyes really hard he could still see tag prices. Now he definitely needed that sleep back. 

They were running back and forth to the house and the car, trying to carry as many bags as they could to make less trips and they were going against time. It was a matter of minutes before Eren would be back with a disappointed expression because his prince charming didn't show up. 

Placing everything in the closet was a real burden, they had to take all the horrible clothing from the closet and stuff it in a plastic bag to donate to charity. Carla didn't have the heart to just throw it away, Armin let her do as she pleased, she was the mother after all, but she promised to hide it from Eren and give it away as soon as possible. Armin was eased at this. 

Now it was time to wait for the honor guest to come.Armin couldn’t wait to see his friend’s expression and neither could Carla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys!! I went out of my comfort zone here and I combined two chapters in one like one of u suggested so hope u like it!! Also holy fuck 40+ kudos?!??? Im so happy i honestly thought that not a single person would read one of my fics so this makes me very very happy!!. Well that's all i seriously love y'all!!


	4. Show Them That You're Not The Ordinary Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a make over and a new wardrobe!! (whooo who liked that p!atd reference *wink wink*)

The door from downstairs squeaked a little bit announcing that the brunette was probably home. That or a fucking robber was in the house...they preferred to ignore the latter. Carla and Armin were still on Eren’s room waiting to give the good news (good for them bad for Eren). They heard him mumble something and then footsteps echoed in the hard floor. He was striding upstairs, he must have been worried that his mother wasn’t in the kitchen or living room as usual.

They watched the doorknob being whirled and a body stepping inside the room.

“Surprise!!!!!” Both Carla and Armin yelled with arms hanging up in the air.

Silence.

“....what are you doing in my room?” Eren said with an apprehensive tone. Nothing good could come out of those sickening sweet beams.

“We- have a surprise for you Eren” his mother explained, and immediately lead Eren to his closet who was praying inwardly that she wouldn’t make him wear a skirt never ever again. The first time was enough to be traumatized.

“Mom I’m already out of there” Eren said with a deadpan expression.

“Oh how funny you are. Open it” she gestured him to open the closet..

And so he did. Sliding the thin door his pupils expanded and he went dumbfounded at the sight of his new clothes and gasped when he remembered that his mother probably threw away his old ones.

“W-where-”

His mother interrupted him, already knowing what he was going to ask “Those rags you dare to call clothes will be donated to charity, so stop leering at me”

Armin joined them and Eren hugged them. Of course he was still kind of upset of abandoning his old clothes but it was all for the better. They were his safe zone where he wouldn’t attract attention to himself, but now with his comfort blanket gone he would have to learn to be live without it, and if flashy clothes got Levi’s gaze he was more than willingly to try it.

Eren tried a couple of outfits and decided which one was best for the party, they needed something elegant but casual, cute but hot, the good kind of ordinary. And who better to help him than his mother and his only friend Armin.

They settled with [LINK TO OUTFIT HERE](https://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=19282332&id=193185297) and Armin with [LINK TO OUTFIT HERE](https://www.polyvore.com/m/collection?.embedder=19282332&id=5126279).  
“And last but not least…” Armin started and he janked away Eren’s glasses that covered the majority of his face, concealing the beautiful green blue eyes that the boy had.

Eren tried to take them back from his friend but by the time he realized they were gone, Armin had a;ready snapped them in two.

“Armin, what the hell?!” Eren was burning rage on his veins. The glasses were his safe mask, his and only his. They disguised him and the pretty eyes he had, he used to always receive compliments even from strangers, that was before his mother finally accepted buying him fake glasses after years of begging.

“If we’re gonna do this, Eren, we’re doing it right” Armin stated and tossed the fake plastic to a trash can.

The brunette pouted, and didn’t retorted another comment because he had agreed to this. And this included glasses.

Eren had his outfit and he looked himself at the mirror, and it was like seeing another person, except that it wasn’t. It was always him, his body and his face, a swap of clothes, a clear face and combed hair. That was all it took for the brunette to emit beauty. His beauty.

He was speechless.

“You look hot Eren” A smirk was visible on the blonde.

Eren chuckled and nodded in agreement. He was hot. And goddammit if Levi wouldn’t look at him now. He was ready for it. ‘Levi, prepare yourself for the Jaeger boom’ Eren said inwardly.

After a very emotional moment Armin had to go back to his house, leaving the brunette alone with his thoughts. Saturday was getting closer and closer and he couldn’t wait for Levi.

The next day, Friday went in a bliss and he even went to sleep two hours earlier than usual hoping that time would pass rapidly, but who was he kidding he didn’t sleep until 3am thinking about those piercing blue silver eyes that haunted his dreams. He would show Levi that he was no ordinary type. Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post two days ago but my week has been absoloutly shitty so i felt no motivation but here I am expect updates every Friday!! Tell me your opinions on the comments i love to reply to every single one of them. Also you'll see the tag sexual tension pretty soon hehe probs in chapter 7 ?? p.s. I know nothing about fashion my clothes are basically hot topic so i apologize if the clothes are not party outfits im not very social either ^_^


	5. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a curfew & the boys go party. *gasp* Is Levi really the prince charming Eren thought he was?

It was Saturday night and fuck it if Eren wasn’t skipping and squealing like a schoolgirl who had just eaten a big ass portion of candy. His stamina was over the roof that he could run a marathon right now. 

He gave himself a last check up on the mirror and turned to Armin to cue him he was all ready and pretty. His mom was watching a TV show that Eren didn’t bother to know the name of, he said goodbye to his mother and-

“Oh Eren! Hold on” Carla pressed a button of the remote to pause her program and rose to grab something from the drawer. “I wanted to give you this, from your father” she cooed. 

She handed it to Eren and the brunet took his time to admire it, it was a small leather bracelet. He could recall his father wearing it all the time, he once asked about it, and he replied that it was from his father’s and one day it would be his too. After his death Eren completely forgot about the small leather object. Eren didn't want to dwell into it, so he stopped his memory. 

“Thanks mom” Eren uttered and pulled his mom in a tight hug. 

Carla patted his back and kissed him in the forehead. “You be good at the party and come back at midnight” 

That last comment startled him, “at midnight?!” He cried. 

“Yes midnight, you’re still sixteen and I don’t want you wandering off too late, or would you rather having me picking you up?” The tone suggesting that she would definitely do it. 

“No!” Eren said hastily “Please don’t, that’d be pathetic” 

“Then I will be waiting by midnight” 

“Fine I’ll be Cinderella” He raised his hands surrendering. 

Eren gave up and rushed back to Armin who was fiddling with the watch on his wrist. 

“Let’s go Ar” 

And with that they were out and walking toward the famous party. Armin would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, nope, he was hella fucking nervous. He was a dweeb, however he didn’t have any problems manipulating Erwin, but this time was different, he would probably be abandoned by the brunet in the quest of his prince charming. Yep, Eren was definitely Cinderella. Therefore he would be with Erwin and Erwin friends. This made him shake a little bit with anxiety. But why exactly was he nervous? He certainly didn’t care about Erwin nor what his friends thought of him, or at least that’s what he told himself. Could it be that he liked Erwin? Even a little tiny bit? Just as fast as the thought came he brushed it off. Pff, of course not who would fall in love with a musclehead with gorgeous hair and precious eyes. That’s right not me.

 

It was a 25 minutes walk and one ride in a cab to get there. Goddammit if the house was big, would it be considered a house if it has two pools and more garages that one can count in one hand? No. Correction, it was a mansion. 

They stopped at the gate where a big security guy with dark sunglasses asked for names. Sunglasses? It was nighttime for goodness sake. Armin sighed at how silly and eccentric everything was and let it slip before he made a snarky comment. He let them pass and the second they stepped inside the house Eren was out of sight. Just as Armin predicted. 

Eren could hear the music blasting from the speakers, beers, vodka, and all kinds of classy alcohols that Eren didn’t know of were being served by waiters and waitress. The lady stopped and offered Eren a drink, he was underage but fuck it he would need some alcohol in his system if he wanted not to faint when he saw Levi. He took the glass kindly and gulped down the alcohol thankful that she didn’t ask for an I.D, it tasted sweet. He saw some people were making out, others were dancing, jumping up and down at the sound of the music. Having fun. He got out of the room and lost himself in the mansion, every room he entered was being used for something. He was so not giving up after Armin went through god knows what to get them an invitation, and he was not about to let that chance go to waste. It was really a fluke if he managed to find Levi in the mass of people. 

He sighed and decided to refill his drink that was now empty after what seemed like hours but were really minutes looking for the raven. It was his second cup of alcohol and things were already starting to feel giddy. He scurried to another room and found the kitchen where some people were chatting and waiters were preparing snacks and drinks. 

He saw a bottle of Jack Daniels and poured himself a generous amount of liquor. The waitress shot him a grim look but he couldn't give two fucks right now. 

His eyes wandered and spotted a small figure leaning on the wall puffing a cloud of smoke. He looked like art and smelled like nicotine, mixed with cleaning products. 

He may be wasted as fuck but even in his death he would recognize that pose. It was Levi Ackerman. He didn’t know where his boldness had come from but right now he was walking absentmindedly toward Levi. 

“Hi” Eren said and thanked god for alcohol because if it weren’t for the liquor in his system he would have been jumping in excitement. That didn’t stop the nervousness. 

“Hey yourself” Levi looked up and there it was. The same steal eyes that had stolen his heart so long ago. He felt his body grow hot and butterflies were having a war inside his stomach. 

Levi held the death stick between his rosy lips and infected his body with nicotine. 

“I’m Eren” Another gulp of the beverage. 

“Levi” 

“I’ve never seen you here. Are you new?” 

New? To what?

“Oh-um, not really. I, um Erwin invited us here along with Armin” 

Idiot he doesn’t know who Armin is. 

“Is Armin that blonde small brat that Erwin can’t stop talking about?” 

Eren lost himself in the angel like face absorbing everything he could and back it up at the back of his brain, his features were really mesmerizing,his expression was somehow more mature than it was in their first encounter. More pained. Sad. Eren frowned at this. 

A clearing of a throat brough Eren to reality “Eh, oh yeah that one” He replied and his cheeks went red when he realized he had been staring. 

“Erwin is head over heals about that kid, I hope he gets laid so that he won’t annoy me anymore” Levi chuckled dryly and continued consuming his cigarette. The brunette didn’t know that Levi smoked. It was something unexpected, he was supposed to be all perfect right? 

“Do you smoke often?” Eren said intrigued. He wanted to know more and more about Levi. 

“No, only when things get shitty” Levi said so casually. But, wasn’t he supposed to be all sparkly and happy and peachy? What could possibly be wrong? He was endowed with money, beauty and brains. Whatever the roots of the problem was, Eren didn’t like it, he didn’t like the fact that Levi had to resort to having a suicidal stick to make him feel better. It settled him off but he opted to not pry into it further, he was a completely stranger and Levi didn't look like he wanted to talk about it.  
Eren just nodded and decided that he would interrogate him in another moment, perhaps if he was lucky he would talk to him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii I changed my username because idk i felt like it. Sorry! Give me some feedback please i love seeing your comments and reply to them *-* oh and I don't plan on making Levi's past too angsty idk yet but there'll be some problems in his life!! As you noticed the tag sexual tension appeared and also non-binary Hanji tehe! Enjoy <33


	6. A Kiss For Your Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say first kisses are magical, are they really?

“You’re cute”

Levi caught him off guard with this comment. He was what? No, those words didn’t just come out of Levi’s mouth. Impossible.

“I don’t give compliments often so feel honored and don’t just stand there”

“I-Uh, thank you. I think you’re cute - no hot too” Good one Jaeger, he probably has been told that a million times.

Levi chortled, and murmured something that Eren couldn't catch due to the music blasting through the walls and some distorted singing.

Eren found his small laugh the most amusing thing ever, he wanted to hear it more often. He wanted to be the cause of it.

“Tell me Eren, do you have a special someone?” Holy fuck, Eren swore that his voice dropped eight octaves because his voice was now husky and deep.

All the alcohol seemed to have drained from Eren’s body and he was in shock. Was Levi flirting with him?

His palms felt sweaty of pure excitement and managed to utter “No” And he could die of happiness right now. Levi dropped his cigarette and crushed it with the sole of his shoe. He was getting closer and closer to the brunette with every step until he closed the gap that separated them. Levi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt so that he could feel his alcohol breath on his face.

“Do you want me?” He asked but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Eren thought of answering with words, but right now a french kiss seemed like a better option. And fuck it he brought their lips together, Eren could taste the right amount of mint and nicotine that were lingering in Levi’s mouth. It felt like electricity. Eren let Levi guide the kiss and without realizing he pinned him against the wall. Eren didn’t like to be dominated, he would fight tooth and nail just because he was stubborn, but this was Levi Ackerman and if Levi were to tell him to throw himself into the river, he would. He was at the mercy of his every words and actions, whether he was conscious of this or not.

He felt Levi’s tongue asking for entrance and he kindly let him.

They shared a needy last kiss on the lips and let go of each other. Breaths still on each other’s face.

“Oi! Eat yourselves elsewhere this is a kitchen! ” One of the guys yelled but his voice was dim on their ears, still high on the heated make out session.

Levi cliqued his tongue and took Eren by the hand leading him to a room where it was less packed with people and chose a leather couch that was meant for only person to sit. Him.

“Sit on my lap and straddle me” He ordered with low velvet voice, loud enough to make Eren blush ear to ear. But he still did as the raven requested.

He parted his legs side to side and sat on his lap as he indicated. Eren swinged his arms around Levi’s neck and brought their lips together again.

Their lips collided combining the tastes of alcohol, mint, and nicotine. Levi’s wet muscle asked entrance to Eren’s mouth, the brunette gladly let him in. They explored each other mouths for a while until they were out of breath and sated. But hey didn’t stopped there. Levi’s started kissing Eren’s neck leaving a few hickeys and a wet trail, he nibbled his earlobe and attacked his adam’s apple making the brunette jerk his head back uttering a light moan. Happy at the brunette’s response Levi moved his hips rubbing their crotches together making a delicious friction that left poor Eren a moaning mess, then he groped his rear causing a squirm from the body on top of him.

Satisfied with his job, he decided to take it to the next level. So he quickly rose from the couch leaving Eren with a confusing frown that was rapidly replaced by a sloppy peck on the lips.

“Wanna go upstairs?”

Eren bit his lip and nodded frantically without hesitation, because the jeans that were once tight - were now horribly tight and were practically begging to let his cock out free. It was too much pain. Not another word was exchanged when Levi was towing Eren along by the hand. Destination; bedroom.

In the background echoed whistles and cat calls like ‘use protection’ and ‘go at it like bunnies’ accompanied with laughs. But in their mind the voices were all shut down, their brains focused in each other’s breath and touch. Because right now they were wasted enough to forget about the world, drunk enough to don’t give a shit about tomorrow, and stupid enough to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Yarichin Bitch Club so you get the reference hehe major fudanshi here!! Anyways i was supposed to post this yesterday but shit happened so sorry enjoy this!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes i'll get rid of them later


	7. Magic Is Gone At Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did he just leave me with a hard on?!" 
> 
> “Oh you think that a couple of kicks and harsh words would make me go away hmh?” 
> 
> A special person appears!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii just wanted to remind you of the ages of Levi and Eren.  
> Levi is: 17 years old, senior  
> Eren is: 16 years old, junior

  
It was all too sweet and perfect. Just a step more and he would be fucked into a mattress until he saw stars by the one and only Levi fucking Ackerman.

The brunette’s face grew hotter and so did his body in their short trip to the bedroom. He eyes his surrounding but it was a bit difficult with a raging hard on. He gave up on it and focused on the pale cold hand embracing his. In the blink of an eye he was stepping outside of what he presumed was the bedroom. He felt Levi’s tongue attacking his neck and his collarbone that were now visible thanks to Levi’s unbuttoning skill.

“Mnnh” Eren moaned, gaining a playful smirk from the raven “Levi...please” He didn’t even know what he was asking for, but goddamit his dick was dying and pleading to be liberated. The raven stopped his wet kisses to get inside.

Levi struggled in opening the doork nob, roles reversed Eren was doing as he pleased and let his hands roam the raven, feeling his abs, teasing a bit his nipples, and kissing lightly his exposed nape.

Simultaneously, Levi opened the door in his fourth attempt when an obnoxious beep went off from Eren’s phone, killing their blissful sexual tension and an opportunity for a good fuck. _Yeah sure, as if the brat would leave me for a stu-_ but just before finishing the passing thought the warmthness draping his hand disappeared.

“Shit….” Eren murmured looked at his phone and tugging it back on his pocket. “I-I gotta go” he faltered and strode to the exit door. Vanishing from his sight. Everything happened so quickly before Levi could even bat an eyelash. _Did the little shit just left me with a hard-on?_

Levi loitered astonished, he indeed left him with a hard-on. He cussed and told himself that he’d find another one, one much hotter and submissive. But he was only fooling himself, he loved those mesmerizing teal eyes and had the feeling he had seen them before, perhaps in a dream but Levi didn’t brood much into it.

This was supposed to be a one night stand, get it out of their systems, to fuck their brains out senseless and to forget all their problems even if it mean indulging themselves in nicotine and alcohol beverages with a complete stranger who you wouldn’t remember the day after. So why was he so agitated and frustrated about the loss of the brunette? Was it because this was the first time someone had refused him? Probably. Was he going to admit it? Certainly not.

Indignant Levi huffed and decided to fetch himself a shot and get the hell out of there, but just on his way to the kitchen he noticed a faint glint coming from the spot in which they were previously making out and flirting. A bracelet was spotted on the tile floor. Levi picked it up and examine the small object resting on the palm of his hand. By the mere touch he could tell it was made of fine leather and had carved the letters E.J, he pondered about what meaning could it have and then something clicked on his brain. He knew the brat’s first name at last, Eren. And hell if he was going to find him, nobody leaves Levi Ackerman hanging, not even a stupid with a cute ass brat.

He clenched his fists in anger until they turned a light shade of white, he stormed out of the kitchen with the bracelet safe and sound on his front pocket. He was drunk, therefore driving was out of question, and all he wanted was to get out of there. So stumbling through the crowd he went to find Erwin only to discover him flirting with a certain blonde with a weird haircut, the boy could have been confused by a coconut seriously.

Levi grunted at the sight, he was now rueing that he had ignored Hanji for the past week, they were bothering him by shouting and squealing something about a sophomore stalker. He didn’t pay attention.

Levi could have called his private driver to pick him up, but after the fierce fight he had with his father, the raven refused to take any services that his father owned. That’s also part of the reason why he had gotten a job when he was the heir or a millionaire company, he would never have to lift a finger for anything, because everything was served at his feet.

He bumped into someone, and drawled a “‘m sorry” and he stepped aside to continue his mindless journey around the house. Except the stranger wouldn't let go, a firm hand gripped his shoulders. He looked up, his face with the familiar scowl, only to meet some playful eyes.

“Hey short stuff, wow now you really got wasted” Hanji laughed as if that was the funniest joke they have ever heard.

“What’ya doin’ here” Levi stuttered between hiccups.

“Oh you think that a couple of kicks and harsh words would make me go away hmh?”

Levi shrugged in response.

“Of course it wouldn’t shortie! I was busy at home, my relatives decided to pay a visit but wherever let’s get you home”

Even though Levi couldn’t see the flaky person that was currently dragging him out of the mansion he could tell they were beaming and humming some song and then everything slipped off to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love sexual tension between Levi and Eren because same! Anyways i have a grasp of where I want to go with the story plus i got a notebook so i'll jot all my ideas there. I love you all srly thanks for putting up with me :]


	8. Wanted: Teal Eyed Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's life isn't all rainbows and unicorns, but Eren makes it better

Panting with bead of sweat on his forehead and the tip of his bangs damp, Eren managed to catch the bus that stops in a street near his house. 

His beating heart was faltering, and a flock of emotions and thoughts were running in his head, he had been so close to be fucked by his prince. So fucking close. All the emotions that were once excitement and happiness turned into sadness and wrath, if it weren’t for the stupid curfew his mother had set his wish would have come true. He sighed when he saw the bus approaching and stopping in front of him, it was too good to be true. 

He checked his phone again, 11:21 he would make it home in time. Eren drifted off to sleep, repeating the events from a few hours ago as if it was a movie. Levi’s tender lips, cold careful hands, eyes that were once soft, young and happy, turned stoic and fragile. 

What changed? Eren’s type of love changed, it wasn’t any longer a simple crush. He was in love and was willingly to be with him whether he was a prince charming in shiny armour or a broken human that couldn’t get back on his feet. Perhaps he was being silly because in his mind there was no way he could be with Levi, broken or not. Despite of it all, Levi was just too good for him and the brunette thought he deserved someone better, he wasn’t the most mentally stable person either. How could two broken people help each other? Would they lick each other’s wounds? Or would they be a reminder of all their mistakes? 

And abrupt stop woke him up. 

“Hey kid! This is your stop” said the driver with a tone of annoyance. 

He rose and got out of the bus, and started walking towards his house. There were a few shops open, and people were still lingering on the streets. His head started to feel funny and Eren felt the biggest headache coming. 

He looked at the time and it was exactly 12:00 p.m, what was the harm in staying a few minutes more? The brunette figured that a coffee wouldn’t be bad plus it would probably save him from being lectured by his mother about drinking underage. 

Quickly his coffee was served, he went with pure black so it’d wake him up and hopefully eliminate the smell of beer. 

About five minutes passed give or take, and he started recognizing his neighbourhood. He spotted his house with visible lights outside. Eren scurried and entered the house with the spare key hidden under the plant, that’s right, the key was inside the plant because his mother though it was way too obvious to have it under the flower pot, so instead it was well hidden between the petals and foliage. 

“I’m home~” he sang.

His mother had a cup of tea in his hands and was it was a couple of millimeters far from her plump lips, blowing lightly air to cool it down. 

“Hey honey, how was the party?” Carla took a sip of her tea deciding that it was warm enough.

“Good mum, sorry I was a bit late I went for a quick coffee” Eren yawned and tossed his now empty cup of coffee into the trash bin. 

“Oh, don’t worry it’s fine. I should go to sleep, tomorrow I have an extra shift at the shop” Carla left the cup of tea on the sink and kissed Eren’s forehead for a goodnight kiss, just like she did when he was a kid. 

She was always so gleeful that sometimes Eren didn’t notice the prominent dark bags under her eyes and the way she limped when walking long distances. But of course she never complained, being a single parent was tough and he always made sure not to bother her with silly things like going together to the movies or paying a fee from school. He always tried his best not to be a burden, so drinking a little extra and making his mother wait for him left him with qualms, why did he always had to do everything wrong? 

He didn’t delve into it, he was too tired and hungover to be depressed at this time of the day, depression could take over tomorrow if it wanted. And with that he went to bed with the mint and nicotine scent lingering on his clothes. 

-Levi- 

Eyes fluttered open and a groan from the raven was emitted. A strong pain in the head was present, his breath gave away that he had been throwing up. 

“What the fuck? I didn’t even drink that much” Levi mused and scratched his head, he took a moment to look at his surroundings. He was in his room. In the nightstand there was a small piece of paper that have been torn from a notebook, the note read:

_ ‘HALLO SHORT STUFF!! sorry i couldnt bring u w me bc ur parents would probably kill me if they knew i was hiding u AGAIN, fix things w em ‘kay? Also glad u got the Jaeger’s booty lol’ - your dearest Hanji _

Levi tched and snatched the aspirins that were sitting nicely besides the note. Hanji may be crazy as fuck but they’re a good friend when needed. Waiting for the pills to take effect the raven settled with taking a shower and having to deal with his father later, he would rather not but that’d only delay things and Levi wanted to show him that he was capable of maturity.

He was in the middle of drying himself up with his favorite softest towel when it hit him,  _ Jaeger,  _ the name that Hanji mentioned on the note, the odd thing was, he didn’t know a  _ Jaeger  _ but apparently his butt was pretty nice if it meant Levi was willing to sleep with the person, except he didn’t get to actually fuck him, because apparently the fucking brat had a curfew and had to at midnight like a proper princess. As much the raven wanted to belittle the situation he couldn’t just ignore those pretty eyes that popped in his mind whenever he closed his eyes, perhaps that’d have been understandable if they’ve had sex, but they didn’t, it were just sensual, erotic touched that heated up things but Levi never got to undress him. Levi was adamant that this wasn’t love, most definitely not, it was just a one night stand with no strings attached and he just wanted to find the brat to finish fucking him and that’s it, he pushed the thought aside knowing that all of this was a lie but if it helped to go through a day without ripping heads off, he could endure it. 

Blandly Levi put on clothes and made his way downstairs where he would have a not-so-fun chat with his father, his mother and father connived that he was to take over the family business in France, hence he’d move there the instant he graduated high school. He went to the dinner table, there was nobody, meaning his father was probably on a business trip and he forgot to tell Levi, again. But this was all normal for him, his father always seemed grumpy and his personality was the one of a dictator, Levi inherited the grumpiness (and an obsession for cleaning it seems) although it was moderate but he didn’t believe in the ways of his father, his mother was long divorced and  he never really got to see her much, except the times she was over and that only lasted a couple of hours and it was always to discuss business,  _ oh how to make the Ackerman family richer!  _ Levi let out a frustrated grunt at the thought. 

Levi sighed and made himself a bowl of cereal, it was Sunday, so he couldn’t go to school to look for the teal eyed brat, the least he could for was plot a plan to find him, collect as many information from his only two friends (because totally not a stalker) and get a hold of the brat. And so Levi made that his goal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I wasn't even sure I'd post because my wifi right now isn't the best right now but I had to go to my aunt's house to post this so sorry for any spelling mistakes!! This story is probably coming to an end pretty soon,ummm I may do a sequeal, tell me your opinions down in the comments ^.^ I love you all!!!


	9. Our Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of our very shitty fairytail

 

(I skipped Levi’s talk with Hanji and Erwin because I’m a lazy twat, but it was basically him giving them instructions to look for Eren)

It was Monday, and in other occasions Levi may have cussed for it but now he was keen on getting to school as soon as possible. Parking his car in the school parking lot was hell, he swore everyone was going slower than usual just to piss him off, which only pissed him off further. Hastily he slammed the door of his car and scurried to his locker where he would meet Hanji and Erwin, the senior was earlier than usual and he doubted a brat would be up at this time of the day. A couple of teammates passed him saying the formal good morning and it took Levi all his self control not to sneer at them.

He lingered for 20 minutes until he saw two bodies approaching him, now it was time to put his plan his action. Hanji would ask their friends from all clubs if they knew an Eren Jaeger, Erwin would ask the anti-social class, the one’s who were invisible for the students, Erwin insisted in ask them even though Levi opposed saying that there’s no way a hot as hell brat would be part of it, he had more hope in Hanji. Last, the raven would finally interact with his team about something else than football, he had to face him today or else the rest of his week would be all jittery.

Fourth period ended and Hanji reported their news, nothing. He had practice after school so that was his only opportunity, what if Eren had lied and he didn't really go to Trost High? Did he do it to gain Levi’s attention? Levi was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice jogging towards him. It was Erwin.

“I have something Levi!” Erwin said as he approached the raven who was eating a vegan burger, his stoic expression never changing.

“What?” Was Levi’s curt answer.

“I found him. I asked around in the library, most of them were so amazed that I was talking to them it was so cute and always reading-”

“Get to the point fucking eyebrows”

“Right” Erwin said “He always hangs around otakus in a corner in the library, when we have our study halls, Eren is almost in front of us, how come we’ve never noticed?” Erwin kept blabbing something about Armin always being there too but only seeing him, Levi tunned out Erwin’s voice and dwelled in his thoughts once again.

So Eren did exist, and he studied in this high school, but he wasn’t part of any clubs, and with the new information now provided to him he doubted Eren would be involved in any social activities or athletics. He wasn’t anyone notorious, just a simple student who just so happened to dress beautifully one night. He beamed, despite the flow of situation on his head. He was so happy, he had hoped Eren was just another rich kid with nothing more than a foul mouth and no brains whatsoever, all full of himself. That way it’d be easier to forget about him, just another pretty face. This however wasn’t the case, he wasn’t going to disregard him.

“I will look for him, after school he’ll be there right?” Levi asked

“I’m sure”

And that’s all Levi needed to hear, he spaced out when Erwin started rambling about his pretty boy toy at the party, something about him being his bride, whatever. Seeing a man so big like Erwin shrill and drool for a dweeb like Armin was a sight to behold, was this love?

The raven found this feeling foreign, he didn’t like it. It was something he couldn’t control, couldn’t see, and it made him do the stupidest things that he would never dream of doing. And right now this eerily feeling was taking over him, doing the most stupid thing on his life. There he was, his pristine self standing in front of his usual table they used for their study halls. With ten minutes loitering, an oddly sparkly creature was making himself comfortable in a corner, placing slowly his backpack aside and his books. Levi narrowed his eyes, and what Erwin said was true, he would never see Eren from his table due to a blind spot. He took a long breath in and strode towards the boy who was now staring at him dumbfounded.

“Eren” He tried not to use his usual stern tone.

“L-Levi” Eren’s eyes expanded comically at the raven in front of him with his arms crossed. Was he mad at him? He was ready to be scolded.

“Oi, don’t look so constipated. I just wanted to talk” Seeing Eren’s eyes without the influence of alcohol was a bliss, his pupils were dilated but this time the alcohol or lust wasn’t the cause.

“A-Alright” His voice still presented apprehension.

“Not here, can we go outside for a walk?”

It was after school, so them leaving school shouldn’t been an issue. Eren was cornered.

Eren lowered his gaze and nodded, hastily he retracted the books to his backpack and followed Levi outside the library. Oh no, Eren said inwardly. He totally hates me now, he’s probably gonna ask me not to say anything about last night, he’s going to say it was a mistake.

They walked for a couple of minutes until they were outside of the radios of the school, then Levi abruptly stopped, Eren took this as a cue to stop too.   
“Yesterday” Levi started, his back facing Eren “it was something that I’ve never experienced before”

Eren’s stomach flipped, he felt like crawling into a hole and never come back out. His dropped to the ground and he felt them crystallizing.

“It was amazing” the raven turned, facing Eren.

Eren’s mind was a mess with words and unknown feelings that didn’t have a shape, and the scarier and foreign of them all was fairly present, it was love. Love. He was in love with Levi, and Levi in love with him.

“You dropped this bracelet” he took out the small object from his pocket and handed it to Eren. The brunette murmured a thank you and started at it dumbfounded. Remembering that Levi was handing it to him, he took it and tied it around his wrist.

“I-”

Levi cut him off “It’s okay if you think this is ru-”

“No! Levi, listen” the brunette snapped “It wasn’t a mistake any of this was. It was bliss. Fate. Love”

Love. That eerily word that seemed to terrify Levi and the word he never in his life thought would say, until now.

“I’m in love” the raven breathed, his face adorned with a scarlet blush.

Eren looked Levi in the eye, they stoic glare that accompanied wasn’t there

The next thing happened so quickly and in a blur so fast that only his tact sense could catch, he was being kissed. They have kissed before, but this kiss was different, it was sweet, soft, delicate. They were speaking through it, saying all the things they would never be able to form into words. No tongues, no rush, it was the chilly wind from October and lips constricted together. It was indeed love. Like a fairytale.

Fin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know this is shit and i rushed it and honestly i wanted to go back and rewrtite this entire work but im way too fucking lazy and i dont have the will. So pls don't comment that it was bad, rushed or not making any sense cause i already know all this, i wanted to get this over with and i did it. Also im writing a kuroken dark fanfic so if you're interested stay tuned (ps i need a beta for my next work so if you know any or want to be let me know down below <3!!!) THANKS AND LOVE YALL


End file.
